History of Treeborn
The Beginning In the land of Minecraftia, one of the first signs of life was in a huge continent, with many different enviroments and creatures. 4 Races were created. Humans, who discovered steal and iron. The elves, who discovered archery. The dwarves, who discovered mining. And The orcs, who discovered warfare. Because of these 4 races, this continent was torn into a battle field, countless deaths as the races scrambled to capture territory. However in the year 50 BSE (Before the Siege of Elf city) a destined ruler known as Scazzum was born to the humans. It was Scazzum who united the races and brought them to face a common threat, the ferocious creature known as "Herobrine." The War While Scazzum tried his hardest, in 45 BSE the races destroyed their alliance and went back to war. This war seemed to go on forever. Countless deaths and bloodshed. Then in 42 BSE, on the same date Scazzum was born, the opposite of Scazzum was created. A deadly ruler, known as John, or Jhgfsa. Jhgfsa was born to the orc tribe. He quickly became high up in the orcs serving on a multiple of attacks. He was in a squad with ScareBear5, Bxjoey, and Fluffy, the orc Warchief. The orcsBlood Thirsty race based on warfare soon conquered Treeborn, and Jhgfsa went neutral while a new leader, Soviet_Puppy, was born in 40 BSE. Kitten was also born in 39 BSE. The Creation of an Empire While Soviet_Puppy and the Minotaurs waved a private war against the humans and other races of Treeborn, Jhgfsa became apart of the Nether Top Allies in 35 BSE. A group consiting of many people living in peace on the nether top, including scare, tongonto, fluffy and more. This group was then turned into God Squad, or later known as GS 1, by Jhgfsa. This group had the most powerful fighters on the server in the group. This group then defeated the minotaurs, when Jhgfsa defeated Soviet_Puppy in single combat. To combat the upcoming threat of GS, the ElvenEmpire was created, run by Emperor Aratic, Emperor Rosabella, and Kitten in 34 BSE. The Defeat of an Empire GS was later defeated in 33 BSE after Kitten and the elves reached their end stronghold and decimated it. Treeborn then had a time period where multiple big factions fought for control, including elvenempire. Jhgfsa and the other former GS members laid low and bid their time. Eventually the ElvenEmpire established itself as the most powerful faction on Treeborn. At this point, they had been corrupted through the inside. 33 BSE - 20 BSE. At this point the Dark elves were also created by Stromboni Tricking The Elves In 15 BSE the GS Remnants had devolped a plan to ressurect their group. They constructed a ploy, known as Dark Empire. Dark Empire looked like a legimate enemy and the elves were fooled. To combat the dark empire and its dark lords, (GS Remant became Dark Lords) Light Squad and LightSword were created. They were two groups based on driving out the darkness. However, they were utterly destroyed like any other rebel group due to Jhgfsa huge network of spies. Fearing Dark Empire was becoming too strong and that he would not be able to re create GS, Jhgfsa tped every enemy of Dark Empire on into their base. The Dark Empire "Lost." Ressurection of GS Needing more time, Jhgfsa quickly created another ploy known as High Knights. Then, in 5 BSE the grand plan was set into motion. Step 1 was to buy time to create GS 2 using ploys Step 2 was to conquer all the factions and villages. Step 3: In 0 BSE, Jhgfsa took GS 2, even more powerful then the first, to be apart of the battle known as The Siege of Elf City It succeded, and Emperor Aratic was killed. His wife, rosabella was forced by Jhgfsa to exile kitten. The remaining steps would of been completed, and GS 2 would of had a unprecendeted reign. However, their land was destroyed when the man known as Owner took down the world. New Treeborn Around 5 ASE (After the Siege of Elf city) the God known as Mal recreated Treeborn. Around this time a sect of humans known as the Skylords, who believed that humans could be so much more, left the humans and created their own faction. Jhgfsa as well as kitten and other beings, were recreated in the new world. Jhgfsa went back to his roots as orc, this time becoming the War Chief. This group, known as the Orc tribe, quickly conquered New Treeborn, until the Human known as Scazzum came back and united the humans, which destroyed the orc tribe and rescued their prisoner Kitten. Then in 6 ASE Jhgfsa created a goup known as the Paladins, a group which helped people and fought for good. However his anger took hold of him and he killed the ciitzens of the village he was protecting. In 7 ASE the God known as Owner banished Jhgfsa from the world for acts of evil. In 9 ASE the ElvenEmpire was recreated without kitten. They became a republic quickly and voted PartyDaniel in before switching back to an empire. In 10 ASE, Emperor Party married Zoe, the Dark Elf Princess. (Daughter of Stromboni) This created peace between the two elf cultures. Also during this year, a ressurected Aratic briefly tried to re take the elves. Jhgfsa was also brought back to the mortal world during this year. The New Elven Empire By 13 ASE, the New Elven Empire was thriving. The few people of the GS remnant helped them, who became known as Sentinels. The Head Sentinel was Jhgfsa.The empire had a huge castle with many citizens. Many people joined them, and it seemed Treeborn had at last found an era of peace. That was until Kitten and Pinecone 11 started staging hit and run griefs on the elf city. The Sentinel and the army struggled to protect their city against Pinecone's assassins, known as The Black Hands, while also being attacked by the dwarves. In 15 ASE PartyDaniel was assassanated leaving a ElvenEmpire in ruins as multiple elf lords struggled for the throne, and Zoe, the Empress, now a widow. GodSquad 3 His only peaceful faction destroyed by kitten, Jhgfsa went back to his destructive ways and started God Squad 3. It is made out of completely new people save 2 and is the most powerful faction on Treeborn yet. Everyone in the group is super powerful and Treeborn has little hope for fighting against them. However they have not led many big campaings of destruction yet, save attacking diamondicesword, who is now their ally. 16 ASE to 18 ASE Elven Allies Jhgfsa, the destructive leader of GS, then married Zoe and became the king of the elves, and the Emperor of his GS Dynasty. The Elven allies are GS 3, The Elves, Dark elves, Orcs, and dwarves, as well as multiple independant factions. 18 ASE - On Going. Behind the Scenes These events of Elven Allies is happening right now! Join at Tb.thehub-mc.com to make your own history!